


I don't know why

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Just Two Boys Being Idiots, M/M, and doing the kissy kissy, and not communicating, and then communicating, their friends hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: “Why the fuck did you do it?” Alex called, his voice louder and more desperate this time. Their friends had all turned to look at George, confusion evident on their faces. George opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lando looked between the two friends. “What’s going on, Alex?” Lando asked.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	I don't know why

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fic about George and Alex drama and them getting together because they're the OG couple for me. Hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you to @lizwithhat for helping me out a little with the ending!

“Why did you do it?” Alex called out. His voice was wavering and he sounded a little out of breath as he ran through the door of George’s hotel room, where Lando, Charles, Max and George were sitting. George looked up at Alex as he entered, and noticed the state his friend was in. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Why the fuck did you do it?” Alex called, his voice louder and more desperate this time. Their friends had all turned to look at George, confusion evident on their faces. George opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lando looked between the two friends. “What’s going on, Alex?” Lando asked. 

Alex let out a disbelieving laugh, but everyone could feel there was nothing funny about the situation. “Will ended things with me.” Alex said, and his voice broke halfway through his sentence, as if he hadn’t actually said it out loud yet, and the weight of his words had finally sunk in. 

“What? Why? What happened?” Charles asked, concern and confusion still obvious on all the boys’ faces except George, who had seemed to lose a bit of color in his face. Alex ran a hand through his messy hair and his friends noticed there were tear tracks on his face. 

“We were supposed to go on our second date tomorrow, but when I saw him in the paddock today he told me he couldn’t go out with me anymore. And when I asked him why, he told me George had spoken to him and convinced him I wasn’t actually interested.” Alex said, disbelief obvious in his voice. He was staring at his supposed best friend while talking, but George wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

All of the others in the room turned to look at George, not really believing what was said either. George and Alex were best friends, why had George just massively screwed up this thing between Alex and Will? This was the first boy Alex had admitted to having a crush on.

“I tried to convince him that was bullshit, and he might’ve believed me but he told me he couldn’t go out with me when there was obviously something weird going on. He just got out of a really bad relationship so I don’t blame him, but I just- I don’t get it! There is nothing weird! Why the hell did you say that to him, George?” Alex’s frustrations hit peak as he was almost shouting at his best friend, trying to get him to respond. 

George finally looked at him, and Alex could see the conflict in his eyes, but that did nothing to appease him. “I don’t know.” George croaked out, voice barely louder than a whisper. It was deafening to Alex, though. 

“You don’t know?” Alex said softly, disbelieving, hoping that there was an actual explanation still to come. However, George just repeated himself. “I don’t know, I- I’m sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean to..” George said. “Then you could’ve just not told him all those lies, George! I just don’t get it, why would you fuck this up for me?” Alex said. He was being so vulnerable and open here, because he always had been with George, and it had never been weird before. But George was so closed off. 

“Alex, I’m sorry.. Please, I-” George started, but Alex cut him off. “Are you not okay with me being gay?” Alex asked, and all of the vulnerability had left his voice with that question. It was like he was steeling himself and closing himself off from the possibility of the answer. 

“What?! No! Of course I am okay with it! That’s not it, at all, Alex, I promise.” George said loudly, finally standing up. “Then why? Because if you can’t give me an explanation then that is the only one I can come up with.” Alex said. 

George seemed stuck for words, completely lost as all his friends were waiting for him to just tell them, explain this so they could all hug and move on. But nothing happened. The seconds dragged on and finally Alex seemed to have had enough. He spun on his heel and only then did George find his voice again. “No, Alex, please, can we just-” George started, but Alex turned and interrupted him with the sharpest and most unforgiving tone George had ever heard him use. 

“Stay the hell away from me.” 

And then Alex was gone. George crumpled back into his seat, feeling shaky on his legs. What had he just done? Did he just lose his best friend? George felt his eyes burn with tears at the thought. 

"Mate.. what the fuck?" George's head shot up at Max's words. He had almost forgotten his friends were still there. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the look in Lando's eyes. He looked weary of him. "I'm gonna.." Lando began, motioning to the door Alex had just walked out of. George nodded mutely and Lando walked out without another word to go look for Alex, leaving Max and Charles to stare at George. 

“You need to tell him.” Charles said softly, his gaze sympathetic, but there was also a hardness in it that hadn’t been there before. Max whipped his head around to frown at Charles, not knowing what was going on. George was looking at his trembling hands and shook his head as soon as the words left Charles’ lips. “I can’t.” He whispered. Charles shook his head. “It cannot possibly make things worse.” He said.

Max was looking between the two with confusion etched on his face. He was about to speak up and ask what they were talking about, when it hit him. “You’re into Alex.” Max said, no hint of doubt in his voice. George finally looked up and managed a broken smile at Max. “What you did was fucking awful, mate. Even jealousy can’t make up for that.” Max said, making George cringe back into his chair. “But,” Max continued, “it might explain it. And Alex might feel the same way.” 

Max and Charles were looking at George expectantly. George just sunk further into the chair, closing his eyes.

~~

The next two weeks were excruciating. Alex was avoiding George, rightfully so. Anytime they had to be in the same general space, Alex would quite literally turn his back on George, engaging in conversation with any other driver present. George’s heart was hurting.

Their friends weren’t loving the situation either. The awkwardness between the boys had begun to sour their interactions. Their joined Discord was suspiciously quiet and they hadn’t hung out since the disaster night. Lando had been stressed out, not wanting to pick a side or make either of them feel like he had. This had reduced his interactions with them to him awkwardly smiling really big and waving, trying to show support from afar. Lando hadn’t felt this awkward around his friends in ages, and he stuck to Carlos’ side even more to try and escape the others.

Charles had begun to spend more time with Alex, since the Brit had sort of distanced himself from the friend group as well as from George. Charles shot George sympathetic glances around the paddock and had also started texting him regularly, trying to convince him to talk to Alex.

Max didn’t know what to do with himself around the two since the ordeal, and after a couple of days had just decided to avoid them. He was worried about his friends and wanted them to work it out badly, but if they didn’t pull their heads out of their asses soon Max was going to word-vomit all over them, and Charles had told him he wasn’t allowed to tell either of them about the other’s crush, so Max had removed himself from the situation.

~~

George hadn’t tried to contact Alex in the two weeks after their fight, mostly because he was afraid. Actually, he was terrified. Alex had been a constant in his life for many years and he had become so important to him. George didn’t dare imagine what he would do if Alex couldn’t, wouldn’t, forgive him. 

But he couldn’t do nothing either. Ignoring each other wasn’t doing anyone any good and he missed Alex, damn it. 

And so George showed up outside Alex’s hotel room on a wednesday. He’d gotten the hotel name and room number from Max, ignoring all the questions the Red Bull driver fired off at him after giving him the information. It seemed like a great idea, just show up at his hotel room so Alex had no choice but to hear him out. Standing in front of the door, George wasn’t so sure anymore. What if Alex just shut the door in his face? Was it even okay for him to blindside Alex like this?

George shifted from foot to foot, his hands wringing together as he considered his options. Shaking his head he turned his back to the door, but then after another second he sighed out loud and turned again. Before he could lose his nerve, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Immediately he felt sick to his stomach. God, what was he doing?

Before he could walk away, the door opened. George felt all the nerves leave his body as he looked into the eyes of his best friend. He offered him a shaky smile. “Hi.” He said softly.

Alex’s eyes were wide as he gripped the door to steady himself. He seemed tense, and George once again berated himself for just turning up and upsetting his friend like this. But, he was there, so. No going back now.

“Can I come in?” George asked genuinely, trying to let the other know that if he wanted George gone, he would leave. Alex seemed to consider the question for a couple of seconds before finally deflating a little, mumbling a “Yeah”.

Alex moved back to let George in, and the latter awkwardly hung back in the corridor as Alex moved further into the hotel room, only moving once Alex raised a brow at him. Alex leaned against the wall and George dawdled around the room, not really knowing if he should sit or stand. Eventually Alex must’ve grown tired of him, because he gently grabbed George’s arm and led them both to the chairs in the corner. 

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, but even this was better than it had been the last couple of weeks. There was less hostility between them, and it gave George some courage.

“I am so sorry, Alex..” George started, looking his friend in the eyes to convey his sincerity. Alex nods a little. “I know. I still don’t understand, though.” He replied. Alex laid all the cards on the table. George could explain, then and there, or he could leave and they’d never be the same again.

George looked up to gather his thoughts, nervously squeezing his hands in his lap. “I’m in love with you.” George spoke quietly. Alex’s head shot up, his brows together. “What?” He blurted out. George looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Have been for a while, I think. Didn’t quite realize it went this deep until I.. well, until I sort of sabotaged your relationship with Will. And I’m so sorry. Nothing excuses my behavior. What I did was disgusting and if there’s anything I could do to make it better, I would, believe me.”

George felt a sort of calm wash over him with his declaration. It was fine. He wouldn’t be able to hide his true feelings forever and at least this way there would maybe still be a possibility of them being friends. He tried to gauge Alex’s reaction, but the other one was just gaping at him, speechless. George awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while waiting. 

“You’re in love with me?” Alex asked, his features softening. George looked up in surprise at his tone. He’d expected Alex to be angry, confused or maybe even awkward, but not whatever this was. George nodded his head softly.

“I love you too.” Alex said softly. 

George frowned. “What? No. Why?” He asked immediately, making Alex frown in turn. “What do you mean why?” Alex asked disbelievingly, his voice rising. “What kind of reaction is that, ‘why’?” Alex adds with a tone of exasperation. 

George’s face seemed stuck in a frown, as if he wouldn’t accept Alex’s answer. “I mean I was awful to you, and you were totally into Will before I screwed that up!” George argued, momentarily forgetting that this is something he wanted and should not be disagreeing with. 

“Well Will was really nice but I only dated him because I was trying to get over you.” Alex shrugged. George shook his head and was about to start speaking again when Alex held his hand up, silencing him. “Why are you arguing with me?” Alex asked, a slight hint of humor creeping into his voice. 

“I… don’t know.” George replied, a smile forming on his face, too. Soon both boys were standing and in each other’s arms. George seemed uncharacteristically indecisive, but Alex more than made up for that, dragging him into his arms and softly pressing their lips together. The kiss started out soft and tender, Alex’s hand gingerly touching George’s cheek. George got into it after a few seconds, seeming to come back to earth. He almost mewled into Alex’s mouth and pressed their bodies together more firmly. Alex reacted by holding George’s face more confidently in his hands and starting to place open-mouthed kisses on George’s lips. 

George was almost immediately out of breath, but he wasn’t very concerned with getting more air, kissing Alex back as hurriedly as the other. George’s hands were tightly gripping the front of Alex’s shirt as the kiss started getting a bit more heated. 

After a little while the need to breathe won out and George reluctantly pulled back, pressing his forehead against Alex’s and panting heavily. Alex stared into George’s eyes and let out a small laugh between his heavy breaths. “Fuck, George. That was amazing.” Alex sighed out, wrapping his arms around him and moving his head so he could properly hug him. 

George just hummed in response, letting his head fall onto Alex’s shoulder, content to just stand there in the middle of the room, holding the boy he loved. “So I take it you forgive me?” George mumbled, and Alex let out a bark of laughter, nodding against George’s shoulder. “Yeah, I forgive you.” He said softly.


End file.
